


Laundromat

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: There is no better time to do laundry then late at night.





	Laundromat

The washing machine whirled and vibrated against her back. The edge of the door dug into her back but Jo was far beyond feeling it. Dean’s hands were under her ass, lifting her up against the machine as he pounded into her. Jo gasped as the new angle had him hitting just the right spot within her. 

Her clothes were scattered on the floor around them along with his shirt and belt. The rough denim of his jeans rubbed against the tender skin of her inner thighs only added to the sensations he coaxed out of her with every plunge of his cock into her, and the slick, damp feel of his skin beneath her fingers. 

Jo moaned, not bothering to muffle the sound. The laundromat was deserted at two am, everyone in their beds sound asleep. There was only darkness beyond the windows but Jo knows should anyone walk by they would get a full view of her and Dean screwing up against the washing machine from under the bright florescent lights. 

Sam was back at the motel, either sound asleep or doing research on their next hunt. Jo didn’t particularly care at the moment. She was too far gone on the snap of Dean’s hips driving him deep inside her and the vibration of the washing machine against her back. 

Jo tightened her legs around his hips, hands scrabbling against his shoulders as she tipped over the edge, coming hard. 

As she slowly caught her breath, she felt the machine stop. Dean groaned, hips stuttering against hers as he came. 

Jo laughed, leaning in to kiss Dean. Dean kissed her back, nipping at her bottom lip before easing back enough to slip out of her and let Jo stand up.   
She reached down to pick up Dean’s shirt and slid it on, not bothering to do it up. Turning to the washing machines holding her clothes, she emptied out both of them and moved them to a couple of dryers. Dean did the same with his and Sam’s stuff. 

As she bend over to add dryer sheets to the machine, she could feel his eyes on her. It sent a fissure of heat down her spine, despite the fact she’d just had an amazing orgasm. She added coins to the machine and started it running. 

Jo turned to press her back against the machine, watching as Dean finished loading and starting his own dryers. 

He’d tucked himself back into his jeans but left them undone, giving Jo a glimpse of his cock. 

Dean caught her gaze, smirking when he realized where she was looking. He pressed the button on the last dryer before turning to face Jo.

“So what could we do for an hour while the clothes dry?”

Jo crossed the floor to him, enjoying the way his eyes dipped to watch her breasts move under the open shirt. 

She stopped in front of him, sliding one hand into his jeans. Dean’s breath hitched. 

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

Jo carefully freed him, sinking to her knees.


End file.
